The Revelation Reactions
by Rafia Binta Ali
Summary: Just how did the other characters feel when Danny revealed his secret? And how did the characters reactions affect Danny and how did the revelation itself affected everything and everyone?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Got bored and wrote this, but I will continue to write if you guys want to see the reactions of more people, but for now, Dash and Paulina will do**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or it's characters.**

 **The Revelation Reactions**

 **Chapter: 1**

" _It's okay, Danny, they know."_ Jazz on the screen said.

Danny looked around and then arched his eyebrows before transforming into Danny Fenton.

 _ **Dash's P.O.V**_

'Holy Shit!' was the only think I could think of because I nearly choked the drink I was having. Well, I know, you are not supposed to drink soda while the world is in peril, but hey, it was a catch watching your favorite hero save the world.

But then when you see that the hero you admire is the same guy from your grade you wail on every day! I was not thinking about what _he_ would do to me, I was thinking why didn't he do it yet?

I know that wailing on him is my favorite pass time but he could have easily beat the crap outta me! Then why didn't he?! He just let mw wail on a hero! Now, everyone will think I am a guy who wails on hero's!

But, then again it was true. I did wail on a hero. It made me feel pathetic, it felt like, he would _let_ me wail on him. He did that, because he didn't want anyone else to get hurt. He knew that I could only hurt him, so he let me.

I sighed and looked down at my feet. I never thought the zero Danny Fenton was the Hero Danny Phantom.

I was feeling like a low life. I was feeling like crap. I didn't know what to do anymore.

I sighed again and turned off the TV. I quietly got back u[stairs to my room, closed the door and bought out one of my Favorite teddy bear and squeezed it. I didn't know if Danny was going to forget me or not, I was just…..didn't know anymore.

 _ **Paulina's P.O.V:**_

'WHAT?!' I thought. Danny Fenton is the ghost boy! This makes thing soooo much easier for me. But, I recently noticed, Danny was not giving me much attention, he was To be honest, Avoiding me!

I sighed thinking that maybe I lost him, but just then I thought I could make sure I lost him and then be depressed.

I turned on my laptop, and googled, "Who does Danny Phantom loves?" A few links came up on the screen but in bold letters the name which was written was not mine, it was "Samantha Manson"

I nearly scuffed and in a really high pitched voice screamed, "HE CHOSE THE GOTH FREAK OVER ME!?" I then started to sob. I did kinda, like, expect that. The way I used to despise his human half, spit on him, treat him like a social outcast, insult him etc. all those were good reasons to proof I didn't deserve him.

But, I was not going to give up on him so easily. I am going to try….Hard. Even if I don't catch his attention or love, I will try to make him mine. I don't deserve him, but he deserves someone much better than the goth freak, someone like me.

I would make sure my Danny would get what he deserved. And, I knew he deserved me, _only me._

 **A/N: Dun! This is short I know, but I really wanted to do something cuz I was bored….but if you guys want to know what the other characters reactions were, I would continue** **Oh and can't explain how much I hate it when Paulina repeatedly calls a goth freak GAH! Thanks for reading and pls pls pls pls pls Review!**  
 **Love,  
Rafia**

 **PS: Okay, I am trying to improve my writing, but it doesn't seem to improve at all! What should I do?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I didn't think you guys would want me to continue it…. But, since you did, just a simple chap, next chaps will have the POV's of Mansons, GiW( operative O or K?), Damon gray(Valerie's dad) and Valerie. ;). Enjoy! Thanks for reading and pls pls Review!**

 **Maddie's P.O.V:**

My son WAS the ghost boy just like Jazz told. It was hard to believe, but not hard to admit.

I am proud of my son to be honest. The way he overcame all the obstacles in his path are absolutely praiseworthy.

I am feeling guilty about all those times where my son would say he is good but we kept attacking him. I can't even imagine the pain he must have gotten through seeing as his parents hunted him and wanted to rip him apart 'molecule-by-molecule'.

I should have known better of my son. What kind of a mother am I who couldn't even recognize her own son was the ghost boy she had been hunting this whole time?

I hope Danny can forgive me, I made a lot of mistakes I know. But, I need to apologize. I don't know if I am worthy of apologizing, but I have to.

I need to get the guiltiness out of me. I I can't even imagine what my poor baby boy went through to keep his secret. I don't know if my son will be willing to forgive me or not, but I have to try.

I am feeling so guilty, I can't even face my own baby-boy. I didn't even realized when my baby-boy grew into a hero. I just didn't realize…..

 **Jack's P.O.V** :

Ah, Danny boy _is_ the ghost boy. Jazzerincess was right. It wassss a shock, but it was not hard hard to admit it. Not at all.

Danny-boy has made us proud. But, it's still hard to believe that Danny my son is the ghost boy. Now, I fully accept Danny's ghost half but it's still hard to believe.

It's really hard to believe that you were hunting your own son the whole time. I can't believe I let my Danny-boy go through all this . The way I always wanted to rip him apart molecules by molecules must have been so rough on him, seeing his parents always hunted him.

I am proud of my son.

I admit, I am feeling a gut feeling in my stomach, Jazz say's it guilt, but I am prud. The way my son dealt with all the problems but never complained, is something I always wanted him to be. Because I never became that person Danny-boy today is.

I am proud to say that Danny PHANTOM, my Danny-boy is my, JACK FENTON'S son. I am proud of you Danny-boy…I am proud…..

 **A/N: Incredibly short, I know….I don't have time to write :'( My finals start tomorrow, pray for me! Thanks for reading and pls pls pls REVIEW!  
Love,  
Rafia **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Another update between exams. I honestly NEVER thought that you guys would want me to continue it. I mean, I made the first chapter because I was bored and nothing was in my mind. I didn't know if the plotline was gonna work out or not. But, once I uploaded the first chapter, you guys wanted me to continue. So, I decide to add a second chapter. Now, it's high time I add a third chapter. So here it is.**

* * *

 _ **The Revelation Reactions**_

 _ **Chapter 3**_

* * *

" _It's okay, Danny. They know."_ Jazz on the screen said.

Danny looked around and arched his eyebrow before transforming into Danny Fenton.

 **Ida Manson's P.O.V:**

Oh my, the Fenton kid is the ghost boy. Now, I know why bubleh(Sam) likes him so much. A nice kid and a hero, what's not to like in him.

Now, my son and his wife might not like the Fenton kid, Danny, so much but I think the kid is a good influence. I always knew that my Sam was never the one to like normal things. She and her choice for everything was unique. Including the Fenton kid.

Danny kid being Danny Phantom was not that much of a surprise. I knew that the kid had potential and now it is proven. I would gladly allow Bubleh(Sam) to date that kid, but the only problems can be Sam's parents.

I don't know if Sam's parents are going to like that kid or not, but I like him for some reasons.

 **Flashback: (It's in Ida Manson's P.O.V)**

 _Sam was at Danny's house and it was almost time for her curfew. I think she is going to miss her curfew today._

 _But then, I see Danny carrying Sam and entering the house. He looks at me say and says, "Sorry, Mrs. Manson, she was so tired after helping me with homework, she passed out. So, I bought her home. If you don't mind, Can I take her upstairs to her room? I really don't want to wake her up" I smile and motion for him to follow me towards her room upstairs._

 _I open the door while Danny enters and gently puts Sam on her bed and walks back towards me. I look up at him smilingly and ask, "Do you want to eat something dearie?" He shook his head 'No' but I could hear his stomach growl in hunger. I smile and motion him to follow me again towards the kitchen._

 _I enter the kitchen and ask him about what he wants to eat. He shrugs and says, "Anything Mrs. Manson. I don't have a preference in food." I look at him and say, "Call me Nana(grandma) Dearie." He chuckles and nod._

 _I start to prepare sandwich, but while cutting a slice of meat, I accidently cut my finger. As soon as he noticed this, he said, "Oh No! Nana, are you okay? Of course, not! Silly me! Let me go get some bandages" Before I could even say that I was fine he rushed off to look for some bandages. That boy sure is nice and caring._

 _After a minute, he came back with a first-aid kit. I stared at him with adoration as he came up to me and gently started to clean my wounds. "I am so sorry Nana. It's because of me you hurt yourself. If I hadn't –" I cut him off saying, "Dearie, this is not your fault. I wasn't being much careful. This was destiny." He still didn't seem to believe me and was ready to argue when I said, "Besides, look at this way. Because of that accident, I got to see this caring side of yours." He smiled but I could tell it was forced._

" _Listen Dearie, kids nowadays do not care about anything else other than themselves. You care about others. Which is good and unique. I don't know why my son and his wife don't like you, but you are a good kid." He chuckles softly and says, "Nana, they just care about Sam. If they feel I am a bad influence on Sam any parents would do that. I don't argue with them because I know they are only watching out for Sam. And I want them to realize on their own that Sam is safe with me and Tucker."_

 _This kid is so good and caring. I fail to understand how he can be like that. He did the last twist on my bandage and declared, "It's done." He got up and I asked, "Where are you going Dearie?" He looked at me and smilingly said, "I am going home Nana. My parents must be worried. I said that I will come home immediately after dropping Sam home." I couldn't argue with that. So, I just offered to walk him outside._

 _He followed me outside and left after telling me goodbye. I watched him leave then went back to the house thinking how is this boy so caring and good….._

 _ **-Flashback End-**_

 **Ida Manson's P.O.V:**

Now I know why that kid was so caring. This kid is a TRUE hero. Not only because he saved the world, but because he handled so much but never complained.

He handled the pain of being hunted by his own parents, he handled the pain of being misunderstood, he handled the pain of being hunted by the government agent but never complained or gave up his secret. He also got poor grades because of all of this but still never gave up. I would have given up if I were him.

This boy is mentally strong. Even after all of that suffering, he was not depressed. I am really impressed with this kid. This poor kid handled so much and is still happy and cheery as always. This kid never ceases to amuse me.

My son and his wife might have their reasons for not liking him, but I don't see any reason for not liking him. This kid was a true hero and he will always remain so. The first time I realized that this kid is so caring I was confused as to why and how.

But now, this thing is pretty clear. This boy always had the potential of a hero. Hero's are always caring and protective. This kid is young but he has the potential. I am glad Bubleh(Sam) chose him. He cares for her deeply and will protect her at any cost.

He will protect any one at any cost. Being the true hero he is, he will always step forward to protect anyone. This kid is amusing and a worldwide inspiration for teenagers. I hope teenagers learn some things from him.

Now, even if my son and his wife don't like this kid, this kid is family. I like this kid and I don't see any reasons why my son and his wife hate him. Just because he is a Fenton? Now that's cruel unusual.

* * *

 **A/N: Chap 3 is Dun! Hope you guys liked it.** **Pls review to let me know what you think about this chapter. Is it good or not? Pls let me know! Also, I had to Thank all of you wonderful readers for reading my stories! You guys are awesome!**

 **I checked this chapter for any kind of mistake, but some might have slipped through. So, if you find any kinds of mistakes I am truly very sorry :(**

Shout-out:

 **Joggerwriting:** For the idea of writing the reaction of Ida Manson :) Hope you liked how it turned out :)

 **Love  
Rafia**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay, I know Sam and Tucker already knew his secret, but this is to show how exactly Sam felt when Danny revealed his secret to everyone.**

* * *

 _ **The Revelation Reactions**_

 _ **Chapter 4**_

* * *

 **Sam's P.O.V:**

Oh no…. Danny… he just revealed his secret! This…. I don't know if it's going to be good or not. I know that Danny has saved the world, but a lot of people here are from Amity Park and they might still feel that Danny Phantom is evil.

I don't know if this will turn out good or not… I just got him… I don't what to lose him already! Does this kid ever think before acting! But Jazz said 'They know'…. So, that means his parents took it well. So, if the biggest Phantom haters are okay with this, so will everyone….. I hope.

I don't even want to think about the consequences that might occur if this doesn't turn out well. Danny would be taken away by the Guys in White and no one will be there to protect us. Skulker said that 'This isn't over', so that means they will continue haunting us with no Danny Phantom there to protect us. I really don't want to imagine that. I don't want to imagine anything without Danny!

I look over to Tucker who is staring at Danny with almost the same expression as mine. I suddenly hear the crowd erupting into claps and cheers and encircle a bit closer to us. It's a relief to see that they took it well. Now, I only hope the Guys in White and the others take it well too. If Mr. and Mrs. Fenton can take it well, so can the others.

The crowd cheers for a few minutes before everyone are ushered away by Mr. and Mrs. Fenton to get some rest. It was true, we all needed rest, we had been working continuous for the past 3 days. But Danny needed rest the most, he had been the one working the most. He deserves some rest at the least.

"Go take some rest kids. You are all tired, we know, especially you Danny." Mrs. Fenton says 'causing Danny to sheepishly rub the back of his neck and mutter a low response, "I am fine mom." Liar. He definitely is not 'Fine'. He needs rest, but he is never going to agree to that? No. Stupid hero complex!

I walk over and smack Danny on the back of his head. "Ow! Geez, Sam, what was that for?" Danny asked rubbing the back of his head with a painful expression on his face. "At first, you scare us half to death with the specter speeder crashing thing, then you reveal your secret making us worried about what other people are gonna think about it and how they are gonna react! And then you say you are fine and don't need any rest, when you clearly do!" I snap at him and he looks at me with a weird smile and a amused expression on his face.

"Jeez, Sam. I didn't know you were that worried about me." Danny says, now, with a smirk on his face.

"Of course I do! I love you, you dork!" I snap at him again and I hear gasps around me and a wild grin flashes across Danny's face. Now, I get why he was smirking. Dork! A feel a pair of hands wrap around my waist and I turn to face a now smiling Danny.

"I always knew you two would end up together and thanks to that, I am rich!" Tucker exclaimed out of the blue. Me and Danny look at him in confusion while Jazz, Mr. Fenton and Mrs. Fenton sigh and hand him ten dollar each.

Danny seemed to catch on whatever was going on and he asked, " You made a bet on we get together?! That too with Mom, Dad and Jazz!?" Okay, this too much. "You made bets on us!?" I exclaimed. Anger was boiling in my veins and my boots were just on the line to take that out on a certain Techno-geek for me. But, before my boots made any contact with Tucker's face, an ecto-blast hit Tucker's red beret and made a hole in between the beret. I then realized it was Danny who shot the ecto-blast at him. Seems like Tucker knows how to tick both of us off.

"Dude! That was so uncalled for!" Tucker's voice screeched as I nearly laughed. "Oh, that was so called for, Tuck." Danny replied. I don't know what to do, to laugh at these two or pat Danny's back for his accomplishment.

"Okay, kids, that's enough. It's time for rest now." Mrs. Fenton said. Almost forgot they were here. I grabbed Danny and Tucker's arm and pulled them inside the tower. When we reached in I let go of their hands and Tucker asked us, "Seriously though, when did you two get together?"

"Before I went in to the ghost zone, Sam gave me the ring I was gonna give Valerie and asked me promise that I will return. She then kissed me on the cheek and I couldn't bottle up the feelings any longer and kissed her. That's how we got together." Danny answers Tucker and I blush at the memory. "Awe…. Is Sam Manson blushing at the memory of kissing a certain white-haired ghost-boy?" Tucker teased. This wasn't helping at all and I felt myself blush harder than before.

"Oh, leave her alone man." Danny said taking my support. That was a sweet thing to do. "Yeah, Yeah take your _girlfriend's_ side." Tucker muttered teasing us again. Usually, we would just deny this, but this time however, it was true. So, there was no point in denying.

"That's enough. We all need rest, especially you Danny. So, let's go get some rest." I say grabbing both of them by their wrists and dragging them upstairs where restrooms are present for everyone. "Woah…. You sound like my mom, Sam… And that is creepy" Danny said to me and I was amused at that comment.

I just hope that everything turns out well. I don't think I wanna imagine how it will be if people don't accept Danny's secret. People here did, but what about the Guys in White and government? What if they don't? I really don't wanna think about it.

* * *

 **A/N: So, there it is. I think this story just took a turn. Okay, now, I feel that there should be more to this story than just the reactions, so, I officially announce that this story will have a plot. It will show how the others (Paulina, Dash etc. etc.)** **treat him after he returns and also the effects of the revelation on the people. So, hope you guys will like it when that arrives. So, with that said, "Merry Christmas and a early Happy New Years!"  
**

 **I did check this chapter for any mistakes, but some might have slipped through and some parts just do not go as smoothly as I wanted them to be, so, sorry about that and if you notice any mistakes, please let me know and I will try to correct them. As someone who is trying to learn, it will help me a lot too :)**

 **joggerwriting, Invader Johnny, mikaela2015, RBAS, AlexDuhGhost, corazonoscuro2016, Nightlife** for reviewing. I hope I mentioned all the reviewers I have so far :) Thank you guys! You always inspire me to write, So, a Christmas treat for all of you! :D

Replies:

 **Johnathen:** _Hmmmm….. not sure about Butch Hartman, but Kwan and Mr. Lancer can be done ;)_

 **Love,  
Rafia**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I promised that this story will have a plot. So, I will try my best. Please be with me in this :) R &R!**

* * *

 _ **The Revelation Reactions**_

 _ **Chapter: 5**_

* * *

 **Guys in White Headquarters:**

"This is impossible!" Operative O exclaimed. "This is a scientific impossibility!" agreed Operative K. They were in huge dilemma as to how Danny Phantom and Danny Fenton were the same person as well as Vlad Masters and Vlad Plasmius.

"At first the Wisconsin ghost turned out to have a human half and now the ghost kid has a human half?! Who's next? The ghost in that cyber armor?!" Operative O said half annoyed half shocked. Operative K then said, "If this continues, soon we will have a world ruled by ghosts who are half humans! But, I am affirmative that the Higher Order will do something and we will restrain all ecto-activities."

Something around them buzzed and they turned around and saw that it was one of their computers that had buzzed and it was showing that there was new message. "Check it." Operative O ordered Operative K. Operative K clicked on the message and saw it was form the Higher Order. It stated:

 _We are now certain that the Ghost kid or Danny Phantom has a human side to his character. And by his recent acts of saving the planet, we are affirmative that he is NOT evil. Thereby in light of recent events and proof, we order all the anti-ecto agencies to drop all charges against Danny Phantom and declare him clean. Rule breakers will be punished with closing of the agency._

 _Order in position of rule number #137 (b)_

 _~Higher Order._

"Darn it! Now we cannot even restrain the ghost kid!" Operative K stated throwing his fists in the air showing his annoyance. "However, we are not bound to any rules for the other ghost scums. We just have to leave Phantom alone." Operative O said with a smirk on his face which was soon copied on Operative K's face.

The computer buzzed again and they saw it was another message from the Higher order. It read:

 _After Amity Park's Mayor Mr. Vlad Masters turned out evil and left the citizens of Amity Park in peril, he is annihilated from his position of Mayor. We are now in search for a proper candidate to become the next Mayor of Amity Park. Possible candidates are: Mr. Montez, Tucker Foley and Mr. Richards. We require your vote to figure out which candidate should become the next mayor of Amity Park._

 _~Higher Order_

"Tucker Foley? As in the ghost kid's acquaintance?" Operative K asked and Operative O just nodded. "We just have to hope that whoever gets the position of the mayor is not like the last mayor. So, I feel Tucker Foley is a good candidate. After all, he is the Ghost kid's friend…" Operative K said while Operative O took out their Chocolate bars from their 'ultra safe' safe and handed one to him. Operative O then murmured, "Well, the ghost kid isn't actually bad. He did save us all didn't he?"

Operative K was about to take a bite of his chocolate bar when he abruptly stopped and sighed. "Yes. To, be honest, I feel kind of dumb after hunting him." Operative K said. Operative O agreed to him nodding and said, "Well, it's in the past now. I think I would vote Tucker Foley as the new mayor." Operative K smiled approvingly at the idea and said, "Me too. So, Tucker Foley it is."

* * *

 **Meanwhile, With the Trio**

"So, we leave today huh?" Danny asked. Tucker and Sam nodded. "I will miss this place. This is the place where I became everyone's hero, saved the world, revealed my secret and confessed my feelings for Sam." Sam blushed at that part. " -This will always be my most memorable place." Danny concluded looking at the place one last time before heading towards the Fenton Jet.

"Oh guys! I forgot to say something!" Tucker suddenly yelled making his two best friend's head snap towards him. They both had a questioning look on their faces and Tucker with a smug look replied, "Guess what? The Higher Order decided to remove Vlad's post as the mayor and put in new candidates." Danny looked at him confused and asked, "And this concerns us because?..." Tucker's smug look was now replaced with a huge grin. "Don't you get it?! I am one of the candidates of becoming a Mayor!" To say it shocked Sam and Danny was a understatement. "WHAT?!" Danny and Sam yelled in utter confusion and gladness. "Yes!" Was Tucker's reply. His best friends both gave him a hug and congratulated him but Danny and Tucker did a bro-fist too.

"Kids, we're getting late! Let's go!" The voice of Maddie Fenton cut through the air as the Danny, Sam and Tucker got in the Fenton Jet. They took their seats at the middle and all eyes on the Jet turned to them. All most half of Amity and a lot of other people from different countries were looking at Danny with their eyes full of gratitude. He smiled at them and they soon returned their gazes back to wgatever they were seeing before.

"Well, this was awkward. Let's hope everything else will go well….." Danny muttered to his friends.

* * *

 **A/N: There you go! Chapter 5! It was more of a filler chapter if you noticed. So, hope you liked this and hope you will like it when the actual plot comes in. But, before that, I think I will do a few more P.O.V's**

 **I did check this chapter for any mistakes but as always, some might have slipped through and some parts of the fic just do not go as smooth as i wanted to :( So, Sorry for that. If you spot any mistakes feel free to let me know. as someone who is still learing, it will help me a LOT :)**

 **Also, Thanks to** _ **joggerwriting,**_ _ **Kittylover05**_ **and** _ **Hoytti**_ **for requesting the GiW plot! I tried to do your requests. Hope you liked it :)**

Replies:

 **corazonoscuro2016 : **I know ;) I love DxS!

 **Invader Johnny:** Okay XD Joy to the world! Yup, her fears about everyone accepting his ghost half were unfounded :)

 **LooneyAces:** They will be done before I move on to the plot :) I promise that :)

 **NoOneShouldBullyMe : **Dan might or might not have an appearance in this fic. There are certain possibilities, but I'm not sure, I will try to put your idea in use though. So, Thanks for the idea!

 **Love,  
Rafia **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I am back guys! I was a bit busy with my school just restarting recently, but I am over the pressure now! I declare my comeback with this newest chapter The Revelation Reactions! Enjoy! And pls be with me, staying out of the writing for so many days might have had a effect on my writing, but I promise to give my best to you guys!**

* * *

 _ **The Revelation Reactions**_

 _ **Chapter 6**_

* * *

It was just a moment ago that the Fenton Jet had landed in Amity Park. Curious crowds of people were all around, waiting for their savior to give them a simple "Hi" or a good speech. With the curious crowd, mingled were the reporters of Amity Park ready to take in all the news and story from the savior himself and his friends and family.

The door of the Fenton Jet opened ever so slightly as the crowd erupted into cheers. Soon, some people came down and the crowd started to get tempted to see their savior out in the day light. After all the people, the Fenton's and Phantom and his friends were the ones remaining in the jet, were on the ground a loud statement of "HEY!" could be heard from the jet soon followed by chuckling sounds of a group, preferably teenagers.

The crowd was in a dilemma as to what was going on. Soon footsteps could be heard and a shadow approached the doors of The Fenton Jet. "Where is my fudge Mads?" was the thing the crowd before the figure of Jack Fenton emerged from the shadow, soon followed by "I told you jack that the fudge was finished" and the owner of the voice Maddie Fenton.

The chuckling from the jet was not ceased yet, instead they increased as if they were getting closer to them. The crowd looked on waiting for their hero to appear and in a fraction of second, the bodies of Daniel Fenton/Phantom, his Girlfriend/best friend, Samantha Manson and his best friend and the now famous techno geek, Tucker Foley emerged.

Jack and Maddie Fenton got down from the jet and team phantom trailed behind them. "You know Danny, from what I see, you have a audience." Tucker whispered to Danny and he groaned. But before he could reply, "Oh stop it you two" Sam reprimanded them. Danny immediately shut up but Tucker was not in the mood to shut up but instead annoy the two 'Lovebirds'. "Yea Yea Yea, listen to your _girlfriend_ Danny, after all I am just the third wheel, who cares for me?" Tucker commented which earned a glare from Sam and a light chuckle from Danny. Soon, the trio was laughing and talking among themselves but abruptly stopped when they noticed the curious glances of the crowd on them. Danny opened his mouth to say something but he couldn't as the crowd erupted into even bigger cheers. Danny stared at crowd and closed his mouth while the reporters started asking question.

"Are all the ghosts an ally now?"

"Are you happy with the sudden love and trust from all the people?"

"Are you still going to save Amity Park as always or are you going to retire as you have already saved the world?"

The questions were coming before Danny could even answer any one of them. Fed up with the all the rapid questions, Sam yelled at the reporters "STOP WITH THE QUESTIONS ALL OF YOU!" The reporters came to an sudden stop as they realized that Sam was right. After such a tiring journey of saving the world no one would be ready to answer that many questions….. however later was always an option for the reporters.

The crowd was pushed aside by the two well known agents, Agent O and K of the Guys in White. Panic flashed across Danny's face as his friends, family and crowd's faces paled. The two aforementioned agents took out a paper which looked like it was a deal or some kind of a law enforced by the government. "Relax. We are not here to hurt the half-ghost. We are here to state the new law enforced by the Higher Order. It states that: "Daniel Fenton/Phantom is not a evil ghost as we had assumed, and he has proved his words were true in his actions recently, so we command all the people of the state to treat him as a hero, but seeing as the hero is a teenager, another rule of giving him and his companions space to themselves and privacy is in position. Higher order. Rule in position of Article 12 section C, 134(b)." Agent K finishes as everyone takes a moment to comprehend, but soon erupts into applauds and whistles. Danny, his friends and Fenton's smile.

"You guys forgot to wake me up! Danny I told you to wake me up! But now, I am late in my schedule for the day!" The voice of Jazz Fenton cuts through the loud noise of applauds and whistles. Danny looked mortified for a second before sheepishly replying, "I told you to sleep early, but you were the one insisting on completing the thesis, not my fault." Jazz glared at her younger brother and everyone broke into fits of laughter.

But somewhere among the laughter Danny heard a slight chanting of "Soon, the ghost boy's evil intentions will be revealed." Danny shifted his head to find the source of the voice, but finding it among the crowd of thousands of people was impossible. Sam and Tucker saw the look on Danny's face and figured something was wrong. "What's wrong Danny?" Sam asked as Tucker followed his gaze and found him scanning though the crowd. Once he heard Sam's voice, he snapped back to reality and muttered a "nothing" Tucker and Sam shared an unsure and worried looked but agreed nevertheless.

"Soon, child. Soon."

* * *

 **Downside Amity park, 3 hours later**

"We don't think this plan is ever going to happen. We are quitting." The voice of a grown up yet somewhere buff person spoke.

"You can quite, Child. But when, I, will have control over the kid's emotion, you all shall regret." Another deep voice echoed through the corner.

"We will see about that, freak." Said the earlier voice before moving forward and disappearing in the shadows of the night.

"Yes, we shall see as you speak child. We shall see." The voice echoed once more before dispersing.

* * *

 **A/N: Yay this chapter is done! This chapter was a filler chapter too ;p I tried to make it a good one, but it might not have been up to your likings, so sorry for that. Also, you can see that there is a sinister plot unfolding... :D So, keep a lookout for next chapter!**

 _I own this chapter to_ _ **joggerwriting,**_ _sorry for disappearing like that, but I won't do that again :)_

 **Love,  
Rafia**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Made up the plot for this chapter in my class XD Thank god it was my free class XD Nothing else to say until this chapter ends :D So yea.. Thanks for Reading and pls Review!**

* * *

 _ **The Revelation Reaction**_

 _ **Chapter 7**_

* * *

 **Fenton Works, 7:15 am**

"Jack, honey, Come on now, I know that the Ghost Portal will take time to rebuilt, but its okay. We will do it sooner or later." Maddie tries to console her sobbing husband, Jack, as he lets out a ridiculous wail cry before muttering, "Among all these drama going on, I forgot that the Ghost Portal had to be rebuilt. Its in pieces now, all because I wanted to download music faster. Oh, curse me and my love for music"

"Jack, you know that we need to act calmly. If the calculations for the Ghost portal go wrong we might end up opening a portal to the Un-world. And you know that there is no scope of return from that place." Maddie reasons with Jack but its to no vail. Jack childishly sobs more and hugs a picture of The Ghost Portal closer to him.

"What's the Un-world Mom? And what do you mean by 'No scope of Return'?" Danny Fenton asked his Mom who was trying to sooth Jack. Maddie looks up at Danny and smiles.

"I am quite surprised you are up so early. I thought you might want a break after you know 'Saving the planet.' Guess I was wrong." Maddie tells Danny, who lightly chuckles.

"Oh, trust me Mom, I really want a break. But with dad sobbing and whining so loud, its hard to sleep." Danny replies making Maddie's and his own eyes turn to Jack, who seemingly had been paying no attention to their little conversation. Maddie sighed, which was once again ignored by the sobbing Jack.

"But really, what's the Un-world Mom?" Danny asked his Mother again as she turns to him. A light frown is tugging on her face as she replies him.

"The Unworld is a place between the Ghost Zone and the Human World. It's a place where time itself doesn't exist. There's no place of return from that place. A portal to there is made when the calculations of making a Ghost Portal goes wrong. The portal back to earth gets destroyed and there are no other portals in that place. So, when you get in there, you never return."

Danny tries to process all that information for a second. "Geez…that's a scary place" Danny mumbles but Maddie is able to pick it up. She smiles at him and says, "Yes, it is, Danny." Danny flashes her a cheeky grin in return. Maddie laughs but shrugs it off nevertheless.

"Now that you are awake, will you go to school?" Maddie asked Danny who simultaneously sighs and replies, "Yea. Or else I might have to get through a therapy session with Ms. I-am-always-right, who is still sleeping." Maddie rolls her eyes at her son's teasing Jazz act. But she shrugs it off nevertheless because she knows that this is how Brothers and Sisters are.

"You ate breakfast yet?" Maddie asked Danny with concern for her son that reflected in her yes. "Yea Mom. I was able to grab a bite or two." Maddie flashes him a weak smile. "I think I am gonna head out now. See you later Mom and Dad!" Danny says before transforming in a flash of light and takes off.

"Danny wait… " Maddie starts but by now, Danny is already gone. "The fans are mobbing the house. Hope he can handle them." Maddie mumbles incoherently and sighs. She looks at Jack and tries to calm him down once again.

* * *

"Dannyyyyyy! Yo-hoo! Wanna meet me up later?" A familiar annoying voice speaks which causes Danny to stop in his tracks. He looks down to see that his house was all around mobbed with Fans, reporters and journalists. "Paulina" Danny speaks while greeting his teeth.

"Danny Phantom! Just one question!"

"Danny Phantom a selfie please!"

"Danny lets get married!"

Danny was irritated from all this and quickly turned invisible and flew away. He had just saved the planet.. he deserved a break after all that. Mobbing him is not going to do anything as they think. He can just get pass them anytime he wants.

* * *

Danny lands in front of the Manson Mansion and turns back to human. "Okay, Fenton, you can do this! You fight ghosts on a daily basis, saved the world already, how hard could it be to meet your girlfriend?! Buckle up Fenton, you can do this!" Danny mutters to himself and rings the doorbell.

The door opens revealing Ida Manson as she smiles at the ghost boy standing in front of her. "Hello Dearie" Grandma Manson greets the boy as he smiles and replies, "Hey Nana. Seeing you after a long time, how've you been?" She smiles at him and says, "I've been good Dearie. I am assuming you are here to meet Bubleh(Sam), Come on in Dearie. Don't stand outside." She says as she signals him to follow her inside. Danny follows her inside and she leads them to the hall room.

"Sammy! Danny is here!" Grandma Manson calls over to Sam who replies with a "Down in a minute, Grandma." Ida smiles and looks at Danny, who was nervously pacing around. "It will all be okay Dearie. Don't be nervous." She says to him quietly.

Danny looks at her and says, "I am just worried if Sam's parents don't like me...Then what?" He sighs and falls back on a sofa. Ida smiles at him and says, "I've seen the good in you Dearie. The hero that you _truly_ are is not hidden anymore. You deserve to be happy. My son and his wife, might take some to comprehand, but they will see the _real_ you very soon." Danny smiles at this and looks up to see Sam standing on the staircase.

"Hey Sam" Danny greets her smiling sheepishly at her. Sam laughs lightly at his nervous form and gets down and kisses him on the cheek. Danny is stunned for a minute before cockily replying, "That's all I get? No make-outs?" Sam rolls her eyes at him and punches him lightly on the shoulder. He stumbles a bit but regains composure and laughs. They turn to Ida and say her goodbye before Danny turns ghost and flies Him and Sam out the Mason Mansion invisibly.

* * *

"Um, why are we flying invisibly Danny?" Sam asked Danny and he points below them and mutters, "I am getting mobbed my fans, reporters and journalists everywhere." Sam nods in understanding.

"So, I didn't think you would be coming to school today or for a week at least. Guess I was wrong." Sam says and Danny mutters, "What's with you sounding like my Mom?" Sam rolls her eyes. Danny sheepishly replies, "Well, woke up early 'cuz of Dad's whining over the Ghost Portal. So, instead of being at home and being tormented by My dad's whining, I decided to just go to school." Sam laughs and comments, "Pretty smart, ghost-boy" Danny chuckles in return and says, "You know you me love me for that"

* * *

"So ready for the first day of school after your secret is revealed?" Sam asked Danny as he landed them both in front of Casper High. Danny sighed and muttered, "I don't know. I mean, I am ready, I just know what to expect from the. So, I am kinda not ready for their reactions." Sam is about to say something in response, but a blue wisp coming out from Danny's mouth stops her in her tracks.

"Great.. Just what I need. More attention." Danny mumbles before he takes off to deal with the ghost.

* * *

 **A/N: I just HAD to put up the "Un-world" thing from Butch's video about the Ghost Zone Secrets Revealed XD So, yea here was that XD IDK if that has been used in other fics already..**

 **I checked this chapters for any mistake.. but as always, some might have slipped through. So sorry for that :(. Fell free to let me know if you spot any though.**

 _ **Replies:**_

 _ **Corazonoscuro2016:**_ You have to wait to see that XD However, a subtle was hint was given in the previous chapter :D

 _ **Invader Johnny:**_ First off, sorry for disappearing lately :( And hmmm… I don't know.. tho Freakshow is a "ghost obsessed control freak" XD

 _ **Kittylover05:**_ YES! I am NOT dead XD YAY! I was just having a lot in my plate with school and all, sorry :(

 _ **LooneyAces:**_ Here is the new chapter! Hope you liked what you read so far :)

 _ **joggerwriting:**_ Thanks a lot! Yea, the suspense XD The GiW is not a possible suspect anymore, true XD And you owned that Shout-out… I shouldn't have disappeared like that… And I hopefully won't anymore :') Hope you like what you read so far!

 _ **Sayonara Amigos ~  
Rafia**_


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N** **: uhh.. you guys might hate me now… but I am soooo sorry for not updating in a while… I was in a lot of pressure as for now… school, family and society :( still, here's a little update! Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **The Revelation Reactions**_

 _ **Chapter : 8**_

* * *

 _ **Casper High Hall way, 7:30 A.M**_

Students casually walking around the halls, the bullies bullying the geeks and the nerds discussing science. What started as a normal day turned upside-down for the students of Caser High as Mikey burst through the doors and screamed out to the student body,

"Danny Phantom! Outside… fight… Ember McLain" He was panting so it was tough to understand what he was trying to say. But after hearing a loud scream of "Nooo" from outside of Casper High, the student body rushed outside.

Following the student body, reached outside, Tucker Foley. He took one look around the place and comprehended what happened. He walked over to Danny and Sam and asked, "Lemme guess, Ember decided to show up and Danny had to fight her?" The two teens just nodded their heads.

Tucker turned to Danny and muttered, "I thought you weren't coming to school for a few days at least..." Danny sighed and replied, "Long story. Short, my dad." Tucker laughed and said, "Pretty much explains it" Danny just glared at him in return.

"Mr. Phantom, are you alright?" Mr. Lancer asked after coming up to them from behind the crowd. Danny looked up at him while rubbing his head and replied, "I am alright Mr. Lancer… and its just Danny" Mr. Lancer stared at him for a while to make sure whether or not he was buffing. When he saw Danny was not lying and was really alright he muttered, "Alright then… Danny… See you in class later." Mr. Lancer turned towards the students scattered around and exclaimed, "LORD OF THE FLIES! Go to your classes people!"

The trio chuckled seeing that and altogether said, "Never gets old coming from Lancer." They laughed for a good few minutes before they were interrupted by some people.

"Tucker Foley, you are needed at this very moment. Please accompany us." One of the guys said. They looked like the Guys in White agents.

"Are you from the Guys in White?" Danny asked the person. The person in return showed Danny his ID card which proved his identity of being a Guy is White general. "Yup that explains it" Tucker muttered causing Sam to roll her eyes.

"Now, enough with the talks, the Higher Order has asked Mr. Foley to tag along with us and be a member of the special, secret meeting" the second guy spoke. And the way his words came out, it didn't look like he was the person to joke around.

"Umm… just a second, I need to talk to my friends first about this." Tucker said looking at Danny and Sam who nodded at him. The two agents gave each other a look before the first guy replied, "Alright, but you got only two minutes. So make it fast." Tucker nodded and walked Danny, Sam and himself over to a corner.

.

.

"Guys, I don't think it's a good idea to go with them…" Tucker muttered almost inaudibly but Sam and Danny were able to pick it up. Danny was just staring at the two guys behind them as they seemed to be waiting impatiently. If they were really evil, his instincts would have kicked in by now. But, till now, nothing of that sort happened…

"Danny? Hello? Earth to Danny?" Tucker asked snapping his fingers in front of him. He turned to face Sam and Tucker and asked, "Yea, you guys said something?" am rolled her eyes in annoyance and Tucker just took it as a indication as for him to tell him everything.

"Yea, I said maybe its not a good idea to go with them but Sam thinks I should… I obviously think that Sam is wr-" Before Tucker could finish his sentence Danny piped in and said, "I think you should go with them. I think there really is a meeting of some sort. And from their ID cards, I can say that they are real Guys In White generals. So, you should go with them Tuck."

Tucker just stared baffled at his friend for a second before comprehending. "Alright, if you say so Danny. But remember, if anything goes wrong, I am so blaming you." Tucker said which earned Sam to roll her eyes and Danny just replied, "If anything goes wrong, you can kick my butt later." Sam scoffed once again and Tucker stuck his tongue out at her.

"Alright, lets go back to them…. by looking at them, I can say they are not very fond of us making them wait…" Tucker muttered and walked over to the two agents who wore and kind of angry and impatient look on their faces.

"Finally you are here Mr. Foley. Now lets go, or you will be late for the meeting." Before tucker could even say anything, he was pulled inside a limo, and with in a fraction of second, they were off to wherever they were supposed to go.

"Well, hope nothing bad happens…" Danny said. Sam turned in horror and said, "Just because tuck isn't here doesn't mean you have to act like him." Danny just laughed in return and swinged his hand around his girl friend's waist.

.

.

"Soon you will face the horrors of life, ghost child. Soon"

* * *

 **A/N:** **So.. there it was.. took me a long to time to update.. I know, but dang life man XD Anyways, hope you liked this chapter! Leave a review to let me know!**

 **As always, I checked this chapter for any mistakes, but some might have slipped through. Feel free to let me know if you spot any though! I would really want to learn from my mistakes.**

* * *

 _ **Replies:**_

 _ **Garfield2013:**_ _YAY! I am glad you do :')_

 _ **Kittylover05:**_ _lol I don't even know what "Phoenix Wright" is XD I would try though…_

 _ **Invader Johnny:**_ _You missed the fact that I used Sam's comeback as a sarcasm insult to his stupidity XD XD anywys, I am glad you read my story :D_

 _ **LooneyAces:**_ _I am sooo happy to know that you are liking this story! And about the Un-world stuff? I had been planning to do so for a while lol_

 _ **Joggerwriting:**_ _HAHA… even I am excited to see what the school's reaction is… Me being a impromptu writer, really don't know what I am gonna do with their reactions… you will have to wait and see lol_

 _ **Corazonoscuro2016:**_ _YAY! I am happy you liked it! TBH, even I had forgotten that the Ghost Portal had been broken, but while writing, this suddenly struck me and I felt it was a good way to insert the Un-world refrence too ;p_

 _ **Spider-Pig:**_ _Thanks! I am reallllllyyyy happy to know you liked this story! I am very grateful to you :') Sorry for being so late in posting this chapter.. :(_

 _ **Guyver 2.0:**_ _Thanks you so much! :')_


	9. Chapter 9

_**The Revelation Reaction**_

 _ **Chapter 09**_

* * *

 **The Headquarters, 8:30 am**

"So where are we again….?" Tucker asked unsure of what his surroundings were saying. The Guys in White general were about to answer, only to get interrupted by a tall, dark man with a sunglasses and white suit. Tucker doubted him to be a member of the Guy in White.

"You a member of the guys in white too?" Tucker asked looking at the man who just sighed and grabbed his hand and started pulling inside. Before entering though, Tucker was able to catch a site of the bill board in top, Which in bright lighting and vibrant colors, said "Secret Meeting Spot- Headquarter." He rolled his eyes at the stupidity and decided to ignore for the time being.

.

.

 **Fenton Works, 8:30 AM** _ **:**_

"Jack we need to re-calibrate the ecto signature log. For some reasons, it's not working. I tried reconnecting and reassembling, but to no vail. The portal's not opening. " Maddie said glancing up from her calculations.

Jack, who currently trying to re wire the portal's entrance lock, looked at Maddie and said, "Sure sweetums, but first, we need FUDGE!" and with that he rushed out of the lab and went up to the kitchen leaving very baffled Maddie behind. She sighed and rubbed her eyes, a clear sign of the fact that she did not get any sleep from last night because of all the tension going around and all of Jack's whining and crying.

"Hey Mom, where's Danny and you need to stop Dad before he gets a sugar rush from all the fudge he is eating today…." Jazz said coming down to the lab, her hair messy and eyes with dark circles underneath them.

"Danny went to school already. And never mind Jack. But, what happened to you? Don't tell me you were up all night again." Maddie commented and Jazz yawned and rubbed her eyes. As if it was contagious, Maddie in return yawned too.

"Guess you didn't sleep either." Jazz mumbled sleep still in her eyes and voice almost cracking.

"Couldn't, your dad was crying entire night. Besides, I am worried about your brother you know." Maddie replied to which Jazz had an unsure face expression and in turn asked, "What do you mean, Mom?"

"I have been thinking for a while, by the way we treated Danny all this time, hunting him, shooting him with deadly weapons, constantly making him run from his own parents….. I just don't know if he will be able to forgive us. We gave birth to him and we are then we tried to kill him…. We are not worthy of being parents at all." Maddie finished, her eyes tearing up. Jazz had a sad look on her face. "Mom, it's alright. Danny was never mad at you guys. He loves you and he knows you love him too. He knows you guys didn't know he was Danny Phantom…. Even I didn't at first. But really Mom. Danny does not hate you guys.. he loves you.. he loves US all." Jazz reassured her mother to which she replied with a weary smile of hers.

.

.

 **Casper High, 10:30 am**

"And that is why 'Hamlet' by Shakespeare is such a classic tale in the English literature. Now I hope you will remember the lesson, because you people have to face the quiz on this topic, tomorrow, first period." Lancer said closing the book. The bell rang and all the students of the class left the class and went towards the cafeteria.

"Danny, I don't know why you are feeling this, but its gonna be alright. Everything is fine. There are no ghosts around. Otherwise your ghost sense would have went off. But it didn't. Chill" Sam said trying to calm down her massively freaked out boy friend.

"Sam, there is feeling I am getting. As in something evil is very close to me. I can feel it, I can sense it, but I cant see it….. or stop it. I feel so helpless Sam." Danny said closing his eyes and groaning slightly. Before Sam had a change to reply, Dash abruptly walked up to them scratching his head and muttered a hushed, low tuned "Hey."

The pair looked at each other and awkwardly replied, "Hi?" Dash just seemed to look everywhere around but at them. He finally stopped looking around and was actually looking at Danny. "Look this might sound very weird Fe—I mean Danny…. But.. I am not thinking straight anymore. I mean look at me, I used to idolize half you.. and then I used to wail on half you. I don't what's wrong or what happened.. I just don't feel like wailing anymore. Not at you, or not at anyone for that matter. I felt lost at first, but now I realized that wailing was never what I wanted. All I wanted was attention. I wanted attention for everything.. FROM everything and everyone… including you guys. And wailing on you guys is what made you guys pay attention to me, I was ready to do it. But now, I am not. I used to be the kid to wail on hero.. but not anymore. I don't have the rights to say sorry to you, but as I am saying all this, I want to clear this out too.. so I am sorry..Danny." Dash finished. Meanwhile, everyone was around Dash, Danny and Sam, surrounding them from all sides. Danny looked baffled for a moment before a friendly smile came up on his face.

"Dash, whatever you did, it was in the past. And you accepted your mistakes. That's what is important. I am proud to be your idol after today Dash. I am proud.." Danny replied to him putting his hand oh his shoulder as a reassuring sign. The A-listers looked baffled and then left place raging. Dash followed them and went to the cafeteria.

"Well, I guess the A-listers are gonna be mad today…" Sam said turning to Danny who was still freaked out and very worried. Sam sighed and pulled him towards the cafeteria but Danny was still looking around clearly indicating, he was still worried.

.

.

 **Downtown Amity Park, 11:00 am**

"Boss, the ghost boy has starting catching on to us. What should we do now?" A tall dark figure spoke from the shadows.

"Nothing. The ghost is tend to feel evil.. and what we are here for.. to make him feel evil.. to make him feel _feared."_ Another voice, or the said "Boss" said.

.

* * *

 **A/N:** **There it was! Hope you guys liked it! I actually completed it one day… but I was not getting time to write it.. today I got time, so I sat down, and wrote it down. It was a complete impromptu chapter.. I seriously had NOTHING in mind.. I made the plot while writing the chapter. xD**

 **As always, I did check this chapter for any mistake, but some might have slipped through. Please feel free to let me know any. I would really like to learn from my mistakes :)**

* * *

 **REPLIES:**

 **LooneyAces:** Thank you! Please keep a watch out for the updates.. because I am not very sure with my update schedule at the moment… :(

 **Invader Johnny:** Lol.. I know right.. but I see GiW as more of a good side to Danny's life.. but yea.. they will still be there to cause subtle horrors as always. Need to keep up the characterization! Lol

 **Spider-Pig 1986:** Lol.. very true.. GiW was given a good name cuz of reasons.. they will be explained later in the story… And Mr. Lancer… he was always a good character.. and I wanted to add him since I didn't get to add his POV. And here's the update fore now… though, I really don't know when the next update is gonna come out.. please keep a look out for it! :)

 **PokeTennyson25:** Thank you! I really appreciate it :')

 **Love,  
Rafia~ **


End file.
